<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waste This Night Away With Me (You're Mine) by artemisia_HQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444938">Waste This Night Away With Me (You're Mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ'>artemisia_HQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, i think lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
There’s so much of Hinata, consuming Tobio’s senses completely and he savors every little hint of it—his smell; the feel of his warm body against him, around him; his heartbeat thudding and in sync with his own. It’s electrifying and overwhelming, being together in a way that’s beyond words, being like this with Hinata in the first place.<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waste This Night Away With Me (You're Mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, look at that. It didn't take long for me to jump from M to E, did I? (≖ ͜ʖ≖)</p><p>So basically, this is an accumulation of almost all of my headcanons about kagehina being intimate, that's why it's this fucking long for just a simple porn fic. Have I ever told you all that I have no self control? XD</p><p>***</p><p>This is a direct continuation of the first installment of this series (which is where I'll be dumping my married kagehina fics from now on) but you can read this as a stand-alone. Tho I'll appreciate it if you read the first one, too (⌒‿⌒)</p><p>***</p><p>Title is from the song 'Mine' by Bazzi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to their apartment flies open and it bounces with a loud bang on the wall as they enter in a frantic hurry, lips tangled in a messy kiss, hands clawing at wet clothes. Tobio pushes Hinata further inside but he still has enough sense to work around the lustful haziness of his mind to kick the door close.</p><p>They don’t get much further, though, their impatience getting the better of them. Tobio slams Hinata on the wall, his mouth never leaving his husband’s, tongues licking sloppily, and a streak of saliva drips from their chins, mixing with the wetness from the rain. It’s cold, Tobio’s drenched sweater is sticking to his back, making him shiver, but the warmth of Hinata’s mouth quickly expels that and it spreads, heating Tobio from the inside. Tobio pins him against the wall, kissing him deeper. They both breathe out a gaspy moan when their evident arousals press and rub together.</p><p>But there’s still so much between them and why the <em>hell</em> are they still wearing clothes? That needs to be remedied, stat.</p><p>Tobio pulls away from Hinata’s warm mouth to tug his hoodie off along with the shirt underneath it, tossing it aside. Hinata does the same, pulling Tobio’s sweater off him but he can’t reach all the way up Tobio’s head and he starts giggling as Tobio curses and struggles to free himself from the tangled fabric. When he finally manages to extricate himself, he immediately returns to caging Hinata against the wall, who’s still giggling cheekily. He shuts him up with his mouth, nipping and biting lightly on his lip, and puts a knee between Hinata’s legs, purposely rubbing the tent on his jeans, and his cheeky husband’s snickers melt into a needy whimper.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>—T-Tobio—” Hinata keens when Tobio starts mouthing on his jaw and neck, sucking the wet skin. He tastes like rainwater but Tobio can’t bring himself to care, not with the lighting shot of pleasure running down his spine when Hinata hooks a strong leg up his waist and winding up a fistful of Tobio’s hair, bracing himself to grind against Tobio’s thigh.</p><p>“S-shit—” Tobio groans out in stutter, pulling away from Hinata’s neck, slicked and wet, both the rain and Tobio’s doing. Just this is enough to bring Tobio to the edge, at the sight of Hinata gasping in front of him, sweet moans of pleasure escaping his lips. It’s no surprise that Hinata is as loud in bed (or hallway, whatever) as he is in everything else, and Tobio loves it. He loves hearing his high-pitched whines and whimpers, his hitched gasps and sobs, loves that he’s the only one allowed to see and hear him like this, but most of all, he <em>loves</em> making Hinata feel good. And Tobio prides himself on all the different ways he can, thanks to the copious amount of time spent in navigating this side of their relationship.</p><p>He drops his hands from where it’s pressed in the wall framing Hinata’s side to grab his ass instead, slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans. He grabs a handful of those plump yet toned muscle, kneading them like dough in time with the roll of Hinata’s hips, helping him rut in his thigh harder and rougher. Hinata throws his head back and the warbling moan that emerges from him is pretty much a sweet melody in Tobio’s ears.</p><p>When Hinata lolls his head forward and meets Tobio’s gaze, the almost-crazed look in his eyes sends prickling bolts of electricity up Tobio’s spine. Hinata lunges forward and crashes their mouths together. Their tongues lick and roll in unison with the movements of their lower halves, frantic and desperate.</p><p>“I’ve always—<em>ah</em>—loved your thighs,” Hinata pants in Tobio’s mouth, one hand untwisting Tobio’s hair to grab hold of his shoulders instead, blunt nails digging on his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Just my thighs?” He manages to tease, even as Hinata gives a particularly hard thrust of his hips sending them both groaning to the ceiling.</p><p>“Nope,” Hinata murmurs, lips now running the curve of Tobio’s neck, the tickling sensation threading down to his dick, making him twitch. “Y-you. I love—everything—about you—”</p><p>Hinata’s hands start to wander, sliding down from Tobio’s neck to grip his biceps instead. “Your strong arms,” he murmurs, giving firm, hard squeezes as his hands travel down Tobio’s arm, biting his bottom lip as he does.</p><p>His touch glides up again and traces Tobio’s collarbone with the tips of his fingers, his almost-feathery touch sparking fireworks beneath Tobio’s skin. Then it roves down to palm on Tobio’s chest sticky with the mixture of the rain and their combined sweat.</p><p>“Your broad chest,” Hinata purrs as he rests his head by Tobio’s shoulders. His thumbs flick his hardened nipples, hips slowing to a controlled pace. Tobio groans.</p><p>But before Tobio can revel in the sensation, Hinata quickly abandons his ministrations on Tobio’s chest to ease his touch down, agonizingly slow. Hinata flickers his gaze up at him before he directs them to Tobio’s stomach, fingers splayed out at the expanse of his torso.</p><p>“Your abs,” Hinata murmurs in awe and Tobio’s stomach clenches involuntarily as Hinata traces the dips and lines with the pads of his fiingers. He hears Hinata huff, the same way he does when he’s annoyed. “Dammit, Tobio, why are your abs so <em>hard</em> and <em>nice</em>?”</p><p>Tobio can feel himself leak on his boxers at those words. His predilection for praises is a weapon Hinata wields over him, and he uses them without mercy, the little shit. But it’s less about the praises but more on how Hinata says them—honest and blunt, voice so full of reverence, like Tobio is some kind of godly adonis. He knows he isn’t and he doesn’t care, but Hinata has this ability to spin words into some kind of spell, making Tobio believe he is.</p><p>Calloused hands drag down and stop by his crotch, resting over the obvious bulge. “And I <em>love</em> this, too…”</p><p>When Hinata starts palming him through his jeans, he hisses out a string of expletives under his breath.</p><p>“<em>F-fuck</em>…”</p><p>“Hmm…you’re already so hard for me.” Hinata presses his palm harder.</p><p>“S-shut up,” Tobio snaps but the intended edge is missing and the way he raises his own hips to increase the sweet friction betrays his annoyed facade.</p><p>Hinata unlatches himself from Tobio and he puts his wrapped leg down and directs his focus on groping Tobio’s clothed erection instead. Then he quickly becomes impatient—they both are, if Tobio is being honest—and without warning, drops down to his knees and with quick, nimble fingers, proceeds to unfasten Tobio’s belt, undo the zipper, and pulls down his drenched jeans, leaving it bunched up just above his knees. When Hinata takes Tobio’s achingly hard dick out, they both breathe out a gasping sigh.</p><p><em>“Guwaaaah~</em> Tobio, you’re <em>perfect</em>.”</p><p>He really isn’t; but for Hinata, he wants to be.</p><p>The hand loosely encircled on Tobio’s base is satisfyingly warm and with the way Hinata stares at his dick already trickling precum from the flushed tip, only adds to the intensity of the heat stirring in Tobio’s core.</p><p><em>God</em>, Tobio can come from that look alone.</p><p>“Stop staring at it, dumbass,” he huffs but his halfhearted scolding falls on deaf ears as Hinata continues his intent scrutiny of Tobio’s erection.</p><p>“You’re so big,” Hinata says in a daze as if he didn’t really mean to say them out loud. He runs a finger on a vein that juts on the underside before giving his entire length a few lazy pumps, the slick making his hand slide effortlessly. Then his forehead creases and he looks up at Tobio with a pout. “Everything about you is big. How are you <em>so big</em>?”</p><p>Tobio groans. “You’re killing me, Shou.”</p><p>Hinata just grins cheekily and with a swipe of his tongue across his bitten red lips, he leans in and places a soft kiss on Tobio’s tip. He eases down and licks a stripe up his shaft, and does it again, slicking him up more, ending each upward lick with a suck on the head, and <em>shit</em>, Tobio is already losing his mind and Hinata’s whole mouth isn’t on him yet.</p><p>In the next second, Hinata goes down on him without warning, taking almost half of Tobio in his parted lips. Tobio couldn’t help the choking sound that escapes his throat at the sudden assault.</p><p>“Fuck! S-shit! Oh <em>fuck</em>—”</p><p>He swears a lot during sex, he knows, and he can almost hear Hinata chastise him with his usual, <em>‘so vulgar, Yamayama-kun,’</em> but he’s one to talk with his mouth literally full of Tobio’s dick, saliva and precum dripping down his chin as he sucks and makes <em>filthy</em> slurping sounds as he goes down on Tobio like his life depended on it.</p><p>Hinata has always been good with his mouth and this is no exception. He takes the whole of Tobio’s length in stride, taking advantage of his almost-nonexistent gag reflex to absolutely annihilate Tobio’s sanity with each push of his mouth, taking him deep. Inside is excessively warm and silkily tight, and when Hinata starts moaning around the thickness in his mouth, the vibrations from it runs a circuit all over Tobio’s being, uncoiling the tight bundle in the pit of his stomach. He’s not going to last long.</p><p>“Shou—<em>fuck</em>—I’m gonna—”</p><p>Hinata only bops his head even <em>faster</em>, going <em>deeper</em>, sucking <em>harder</em>, nails digging crescents on the back of Tobio’s thighs, and Tobio is pretty much done for. His back curves over his husband, both hands grabbing a handful of wet, messy hair, and with a reflexive forward buck of his hips, he spills inside Hinata’s tight throat.</p><p>With an audible ‘<em>pop</em>,’ Hinata pulls off. Both of their chests are heaving, lungs robbed out of air. Tobio’s hands cradle Hinata’s face as Hinata looks up at him—eyes watery but sated, moist lips red and swollen but curled up in a triumphant smirk. He swallows thickly and licks the remaining cum off his lips. “Hmm. How was it?”</p><p>“Dumbass! Why do you still ask after that?”</p><p>The little shit grins even wider. “Hehe. I just want you to admit it.”</p><p>“Stupid.” He couldn’t help the smile from creeping into his lips. “Come here.”</p><p>But Hinata’s already standing as Tobio pulls him up and their lips meet in a bruising kiss. He can taste himself in Hinata’s mouth, and it’s still a bit—okay—a <em>lot</em> weird even after all this time, but as always, Hinata’s signature honey taste mingles with the bitterness, and it’s so strangely addicting he delves in further to taste more of it.</p><p>“Bed?” Hinata whispers, voice deep and intentionally sultry, and Tobio’s dick throbs in anticipation, springing back to life. It’s kind of annoying how easily his body reacts and responds to even the smallest thing Hinata does—and not just when they’re like this. It’s in everything, in volleyball, in their personal daily life, and it’s always been that way since high school, since way before Tobio figured out the reason why he’s so drawn to the annoying and loud orange-haired dumbass. Hinata just knows how to pull all of Tobio’s string according to his tune, how to make him unravel.</p><p>Tobio gives him a small peck on his bitten red lips then he nods. “Bed.”</p><p>He quickly untangles himself from his jeans and he picks Hinata up, who is quick to jump up and wrap his strong legs around Tobio’s middle, hands looped around his neck. Tobio’s own hands grab Hinata’s ass and they stumble into their bedroom, mouthing each other frantically, and Tobio is thankful that they don’t have to traverse that far because they’re both breathless with need and impatience, and with Hinata’s erection pressing against him, he’s hardening up again, to no one’s surprise.</p><p>He throws Hinata into the bed, gently, all things considering. Hinata giggles and he stretches his arms out to Tobio, beckoning, as if Tobio needs any more urging. He climbs over Hinata, hands on either side of his face, knees locking his hips in place, casting a shadow on his features but Hinata’s amber eyes cut through, lit with fervid desire, and Tobio is sure he’s mirroring that same expression.</p><p>“My turn,” Tobio says and he hears Hinata inhales a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>First things first, Hinata still has his jeans on while Tobio is unfairly fully naked. He quickly works to pull off his jeans along with his boxer briefs and <em>thank fuck</em> for Hinata and his weird taste on pants with elastic waistbands and he gets them off him without much scrambling and Hinata also helps by kicking off the articles of clothing and sending it flying somewhere into the floor.</p><p>They’re quick to resume their positions from earlier. Hinata gazes up at him with half-lidded eyes hooded under long lashes, face and chest flushed pink, teeth nibbling his lower lip in expectation. He looks so good like this—well, <em>damn him</em> if he doesn’t admit that Hinata always looks good, so <em>unreasonably</em> attractive without even trying—but especially now, beautifully spread and naked, his flushed dick standing unceremoniously on his stomach, every inch of him bathed under the dim haze of the moonlight filtering through their window, only for Tobio’s eyes to feast on, adding more to the beauty of it.</p><p>His hands roam, mapping out the curves and contours of the body he’s long since memorized yet he still marvels at it every time, like it’s something new. Hinata is unbelievably cut and toned at all the right places and he doesn’t understand why he’s so mesmerized by Tobio’s body when he looks twice as good. And <em>all</em> of this—not just the defined body or the handsome face—everything of Hinata belongs to him and <em>only</em> him.</p><p>His lips join his hands in exploration, starting a flutter of chaste kisses on Hinata’s cheeks that makes him giggle that turns to a squeal when Tobio presses open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Hinata tilts his head, stretching and offering more skin for Tobio, and he’s happy to oblige. He sucks on the smooth skin, then licks the red marks he left before adding more, intent on making his own system of constellation on Hinata’s body. Marking him.</p><p>
  <em> Mine. </em>
</p><p>“T-Tobio, not too h-hard,” Hinata gasps when Tobio gives a particular hard nip on his collarbone.</p><p>“Oh? Should I stop then?” Tobio starts to pull away but he barely eases off a couple of centimeters when there's a hand on his hair, pressing him back down.</p><p>“N-no…keep going. But not too hard, it’ll be hard to cover tomorrow.”</p><p>Tobio smirks against wet skin and continues his interrupted exploits. Hinata expels small moans and whimpers, which are fuel to urge Tobio on. He slowly slithers down and stops on Hinata’s chest, pressing a palm on the center and taking note of his quick breathing and the thunderous beating of his heart. Or maybe that’s Tobio.</p><p>He skims across the breadth of his toned chest, mimicking Hinata’s movement on him earlier. But he’s intent to do more than kneading and palming the hard muscle under him. He thumbs on the perky nipples, pinching them gently between his fingers and the high-pitched cry that tears from Hinata’s throat lances through Tobio like a shot of lightning. Hinata has always been sensitive and ticklish, something they both take advantage of and take pleasure in. Tobio leans forward and flicks his tongue on one pink nub while he continues fiddling and pinching the other. Hinata squirms under him and Tobio lowers himself further until they’re flushed up and against each other, and they chorus a half-groan, half-moan when their cocks press together.</p><p>Something overwhelming engulfs him—a scorching yet soothing kind of warmth that’s different from the combined heated temperature of their bodies. The feeling isn’t exactly new, but it still consumes him every time; this feeling of love and affection and possessiveness.</p><p>He sets a measured rhythm for them, and just like in everything else, Hinata quickly meets Tobio’s pace, hips bucking up, their cocks gliding smoothly with all the slick precum from both of their arousals.</p><p><em>Mine</em>, every fiber of his being seems to shout but that silent, internal declaration is not enough so—</p><p>“<em>Mine</em>,” he says aloud with so much conviction that he almost growls as he drives a sharp roll of his hips, and Hinata trembles, eyes closing as he lets out a small whimper, pushing back up at Tobio with the same ardency.</p><p>When brown eyes flutter open, all soft and full of affection, he offers his response,</p><p>“<em>Yours</em>.”</p><p>Hinata wraps his arms around Tobio’s neck and tugs him down. Their lips meet into a passionate kiss, caressing yet still so full of urgency, conveying all the small and big emotions. Strong legs circle Tobio’s waist, drawing him closer, and their controlled pace flings itself out of the window as they start rutting at each other frantically and with reckless abandon.</p><p>The rain returns and escalates into a heavy downpour but all Tobio can hear is the creaking of their bed as the headboard thuds on the wall and the sweet, keening moans that leaves Hinata’s parted mouth, to which Tobio answers with deep grunts and groans on Hinata’s sweaty neck.</p><p>“Ah—T-<em>Tobio</em>—please—ah—m-<em>more</em>—I—p-<em>please</em>—I—want—” Hinata mumbles in Tobio’s ear, a string of incoherent, broken words, but Tobio understands him perfectly. They’ve always wanted the same things at the same time anyway.</p><p>Still, he asks. He always does.</p><p>“What…do you want?”</p><p>Partly because he likes hearing Hinata beg.</p><p>“Y-you,” Hinata answers without skipping a beat. “I want you in me.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>And Hinata and his blabbering, honest-to-a-fault mouth unwittingly give it to him.</p><p>“<em>Guh</em>—please, Tobio. I-I want to feel you. I want to cum with you inside me.”</p><p>Yeah, he’s probably a pervert. But only with Hinata.</p><p>He slowly raises himself off and he’s slightly lamenting the loss of contact but that’s quickly abated with the prospect of what’s about to take place. There’s already a sticky mess on both of their stomachs and just the thought of making <em>more</em> messes on their bodies <em>and</em> on the sheets makes his heart skyrocket and his dick jerk with anticipation.</p><p>Stretching himself up, he opens the top drawer of their bedside table and fishes out the lube. He drifts down, settling back between Hinata’s folded legs, who’s quick to part his thighs further apart.</p><p>Tobio places a hand over one of his knees and kisses it. “You okay like this?”</p><p>Hinata nods eagerly and he looks dazed and exquisitely disheveled with his chaotic hair flared out around him like a fiery crown. The unbidden fondness that surges up Tobio’s chest is unbearable so he leans up and brushes a strand of limp hair off Hinata’s forehead to plant a kiss there.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmurs against the corner of Hinata’s mouth before he places a chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>Hinata cups his face with one hand, thumb gilding his cheek. “Then make love to me.”</p><p>That’s all the urging Tobio needs.</p><p>He slides back down, sitting on his knees. With his free hand, he closes a fist around one of Hinata’s ankles and puts it up to dangle over his shoulders. He flicks the tube open and squeezes out a considerable amount in his fingers, rubbing them to warm the cool liquid. Slowly, he rubs gentle circling motions around Hinata’s entrance, but Hinata is so pliant and relaxed under him that it doesn’t take much coaxing at all and he easily slips a finger inside and with just a few thrusts, another follows without much resistance.</p><p>He hears Hinata exhale a small sigh but he looks so calm and trusting as he looks up at Tobio, his mouth parted. He skims his other hand up and down Hinata’s muscled thigh in time with the measured in and out push of his fingers, going slow.</p><p>“Good?” Tobio asks as another slick finger nudges on Hinata’s rim.</p><p>“Hmm,” Hinata hums softly which turns into a sharp gasp when Tobio inserts the teasing digit.</p><p>He maintains his pace, slowly and meticulously pumping his fingers in him all the while pressing soft kisses on the insides of his thighs. But when Hinata starts to arch his back from the bed and spreads his legs wider, toes curling, this glorious image of Hinata coming part under his touch feeding his heated lust, he’s done with slow.</p><p>His fingers begin fucking into him in earnest, twisting and curling at all the right angles, knowing exactly where to nudge and press, making Hinata let out those high airy noises as he trembles and fidgets on the mattress, completely under Tobio’s mercy, and it’s satisfying that he, too, has the ability to unravel and unwind Hinata in ways no one can. As if he’d ever let anyone else do that anyway.</p><p>
  <em> Mine.</em>
</p><p>A hand finds it’s way on Tobio’s hair, grabbing a handful and yanks up hard, but the slight pain only dissolves into a shot of pleasure that goes straight to his dick.</p><p>“T-Tobio—that’s enough,” Hinata pants, face red and stippled with sweat. “I—n-need you. In me. N-now.”</p><p>He’s trying for commanding, but the desperate lilt of his voice breaks through that pretense and Tobio couldn’t help the amused snort escaping his throat, even as his chest is threatening to burst with all the warmth and giddiness filling it to the brim. He gulps air and rapidly blinks the sting off of his eyes. He’d rather make love to his husband and fuck the living daylights out of him rather than be all sappy about it.</p><p>With a soft bite on Hinata’s thigh, he carefully withdraws his wet fingers and Hinata whimpers. He eases the leg down from where it’s propped up in his shoulders and runs a soothing hand over it, massaging.</p><p>“You okay like this?” Tobio asks again, his other hand scrabbling for the bottle of lube from where it’s buried on the sheets. He finds it by Hinata’s hip.</p><p>“Yeah, yes. Just hurry up and fuck me,” Hinata answers bluntly.</p><p>Tobio grabs the opportunity with a smirk. “So vulgar, Shouyou.”</p><p>A kick by his shoulders answers him and Tobio laughs causing Hinata to glare at him, then he’s laughing, too. He sits up and Tobio bends down, meeting into a messy kiss. When they part in tattered breaths, he pushes Hinata back down on the mattress, who giggles like an idiot and coyly fans his legs wide. His dick is flushed red and dripping with precum, his hole slicked open and twitching to be filled and Tobio positively <em>growls</em>.</p><p><em>Mine</em>.</p><p>Wasting not a single second, he opens the bottle of lube quickly and liberally coats his throbbing cock, hissing at the sudden cold. He arranges himself, dropping in his knees between Hinata’s spread legs and drags him down, resting his hips by his thighs. Holding his base, he lines himself into Hinata, circling the slicked up rim with the head, then he carefully slips inside the searing heat, welcoming and enveloping around him.</p><p>They both exhale out a keening gasp when Tobio is fully sheathed inside Hinata, hips flushed against hip. It’s fantastically <em>tight</em> and <em>warm</em> inside Hinata and feels <em>so fucking good</em> and he’s not even moving yet. He doesn’t have to wait long, though, because Hinata is an impatient little shit and is quick to receive what Tobio gives him with ease, and his strong legs wrap around Tobio’s waist, tugging him closer. And Tobio is just as impatient and with the way Hinata is looking up at him from where he’s gorgeously laid out under him, he starts to move.</p><p>Their bodies fit together like they’re made to fill in the spaces the other has, to quickly fall into a natural rhythm. Slow at first, carefully easing himself out with just the head nudging against the tight ring of muscle then he slams back hard, readily picking up the pace and it elicits the desired effect: Hinata a babbling mess below him, body rocking back and forth against the mattress as Tobio pounds into him relentlessly. The bed moves with them, creaking and thudding against the wall, but all Tobio can hear is the sweet moans and choked gasps from Hinata as he fucks him and somehow that still isn’t enough. <em>More of Hinata</em>, his selfish mind shouts, <em>more</em>, and his hand comes up from where it’s gripping Hinata’s side to wrap around his dripping cock and he strokes it in time with the movement of his hips.</p><p>Tobio drives into Hinata harder, hands pumping just as frantic, and Hinata looks so desperate with beads of sweat tracing down his face, mouth whining and babbling incoherent sounds. When he releases his hands from where it’s clutching the pillow behind him to reach out to Tobio, it becomes apparent what he’s been mumbling about.</p><p>“T-Tobio—<em>Tobio</em>—”</p><p>He halts his movement but doesn’t pull out and carefully lowers himself to meet Hinata’s embrace. Hinata's arms wrap tight around Tobio’s shoulders as Tobio gathers his husband and he sits up again, taking Hinata with him.</p><p>He’s so deep in Hinata in this position and they both make the same moaning noise when Hinata positions himself better, legs circling around Tobio’s lap, pressing them closer. Combined mixture of body fluids slides stickily between their bodies but Tobio can’t even bring himself to care. There’s so much of Hinata, consuming Tobio’s senses completely and he savors every little hint of it—his smell; the feel of his warm body against him, around him; his heartbeat thudding and in sync with his own. It’s electrifying and overwhelming, being together in a way that’s beyond words, being like this with Hinata in the first place.</p><p>They stay like that for a while, just locked in a tight embrace, then Hinata pushes himself off slightly from where his head is resting on Tobio’s neck to gaze into him as he starts to move his hips, swiveling them back and forth. His insides glide smoothly around Tobio’s throbbing cock and his head lolls back as he lets out a rumbling groan.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>—so—d-deep—” Hinata garbles in between his airy moans and Tobio can only answer him with grunts of curse words and heavy, labored breathing. His hands rest on Hinata’s slim waist, fingers splayed on his back, guiding him. Hinata’s movements become more frantic then he starts bouncing hard on Tobio’s lap, the harsh meeting of their skin making wet, slapping sounds as he impales himself over and over on Tobio’s cock.</p><p>Hinata looks almost <em>inhuman</em>, his hair like a lucent halo, body glistening with sweat and accentuating his toned muscles, eyes golden with intensity, pink lips parted as he gasps out lilting noises. He’s like the sun embodied and it’s <em>so fucking sexy</em> and Tobio wants nothing more than to devour him, to ravage him completely.</p><p>He stills Hinata from his bouncing with a sharp downward pull of on his waist as he rolls his own hips up. Hinata lets out a strangled gasp as Tobio pushes him back down on the bed and wastes not another second to slam his hips forward and starts fucking hard and rough into his husband’s tight, velvety heat.</p><p>
  <em> Mine. </em>
</p><p>Tobio’s fingers grip the side of Hinata’s abdomen, so firmly he’s sure he’ll leave bruises on the creamy skin, as he drives into Hinata, pace going faster and Hinata’s absolutely <em>lewd</em> expression—glossy eyes rolling on the back of his head as he lets out staggered gasps, drool trickling on the corner of his open mouth—only urges Tobio to pick up the rhythm. He looks so far gone into pleasure, exactly the way Tobio wants him to be.</p><p>Tobio leans forward, still keeping the frenetic movement of his hips and licks his way to Hinata’s mouth. Their lips meet into a sloppy and filthy kiss, tongues sliding and licking wetly, moans muffled and swallowed by the other, heating up the bonfire raging in Tobio’s core. Bursts of white light start to blur his vision, hazy and vertiginous, and his hands reach for Hinata’s and they interlocked, keeping him grounded, their wedding bands digging on the slots of their fingers.</p><p>They fall into this perfectly chaotic cadence: kisses deeper, moans louder, thrusts deeper. Hinata meets him halfway, pushing back against Tobio to be filled by him sooner, mouth gasping out Tobio’s name repeatedly like some kind of chant. But when Tobio thrusts hard at exactly the right angle, Hinata screams.</p><p>“<em>Ah</em>! There—<em>ah</em>—right <em>there</em>!” Hinata squeals.</p><p>Tobio slows down a little, the tip of his cock purposely prodding the spot, teasing. “What, here?”</p><p>“You know exactly whe—<em>ah</em>!” Tobio cuts his pouting off when he resumes his fast pace, hitting the bundle of nerves with his every other thrust. And Hinata is completely gone—just a redhead, sweaty wreck on the pale yellow sheets. “Yes!—<em>oh god</em>—don’t stop—<em>don’t stop</em>—”</p><p>Tobio has no intention of stopping, not when it feels—</p><p>“So—good. <em>F-fuck</em>—you’re so good—<em>Shou</em>—you feel <em>so good</em>.” Tobio grunts, unable to stop himself from vocalizing the enormity of what he’s feeling. So he doesn’t.</p><p>“I love you, Shouyou.” He releases their entangled hands so he can tuck his arms under Hinata to hold him close, hips still moving relentlessly, losing rhythm and becoming more and more erratic.</p><p>Tobio can never get tired of this: how being with Hinata feels like fire—his body, his kisses, his <em>love</em>—and how it fills every crevice of him with a warmth that’s inexplicable, something he’s been addicted to ever since he’s gotten a taste of it.</p><p>He kisses the streak of tears staining Hinata’s cheeks. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Hinata says it back, again and again in husky gasps interspersed with Tobio’s name. He comes like that, moaning out his name brokenly, arms and legs wrapping around Tobio tightly as thick white ropes spurt from his cock trapped between their stomachs, adding to the stickiness and slick drenching them.</p><p>And Tobio isn’t that far behind. Galaxies explode in the back of his eyelids as he spills inside Hinata, sending waves and tremors of ecstasy coursing through his body. The strong legs around his waist tighten even more just as Hinata squeezes hard on his beating cock, milking him further, and Tobio is more than eager to give, filling him up until he’s dry and Hinata is full.</p><p>
  <em> Mine. </em>
</p><p>Hinata whimpers softly when Tobio finally pulls out, his red face all scrunched up. He looks so cute, like a squished-up mochi, and Tobio can’t help but give Hinata’s wrinkled nose a small kiss, before the last of his strength leaves him and he collapses beside his husband.</p><p>They lay side by side, fingers entwined as they bask under the lingering haze of their mind-numbing climaxes, attempting to bring themselves down from cloud-nine high and their staggered breathing to normal.</p><p>“That was fucking <em>awesome</em>, holy shit,” Hinata suddenly bursts out breathlessly and Tobio snorts out a chuckle as he turns to his side and tugs Hinata closer. He’s quick to scoot over, sighing contentedly as he rests his head on Tobio’s shoulders.</p><p>The rain had waned into a soft drizzle, raindrops tapping against their window like a lullaby and they could just sleep like that if it isn’t for the clammy stickiness on every part of their body becoming increasingly uncomfortable and Hinata complaining about his ‘<em>gross butt</em>.’</p><p>“I think you came a lot, Tobio. Do you like fucking me that much?” Hinata teases from where he’s waiting on the bed as Tobio fills the tub in the bath adjoining the bedroom.</p><p>“Shut up, dumbass. You’re the one begging for it,” he tells him as he scoops Hinata up, draping him over his shoulder. Like a towel. An annoying, fluffy orange towel that he can’t bear to be without.</p><p>“That’s only because you’re a kinky pervert.”</p><p>That last comment earns the cheeky little shit a smack on his gross butt.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There're hickeys and bite marks all over me! I told you not too hard! How am I supposed to cover this?”</p><p>“Why do you have to cover it? Everyone knows we’re married. It’s normal.”</p><p>“Oh my god! Yes, we are and yes, it’s normal, but I don’t want the whole world to know that I’ve had sex the night before!”</p><p>“The whole world seems like an exaggeration.”</p><p>“You do realize we’re followed by pepperonis everywhere we go.”</p><p>“Pepperonis?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s those people with cameras and sneaking all ninja-like following celebrities and famous people. They’re like reporters but not really.”</p><p>“And they’re called pepperonis? Aren’t those pizza toppings?”</p><p>“Uhm…I think? I forgot what they’re called exactly, but it sounds like pizza or something like that.”</p><p>“All this pizza talk is making me hungry.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too—<em>oh shit</em>!”</p><p>“What? What's wrong?”</p><p>“The groceries! Tobio, we forgot the groceries!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it was equally sappy and steamy for you (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧</p><p>***</p><p>I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️</p><p>scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09">twitter</a> or <a href="https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p><p>i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>